Villains Wiki:Types of Villains G-J
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. G *Gadgeteers: Villains who make use of gadgets or are very good with technology. * Galactic Overlord: Villains who rule over an entire galaxy or galaxies. *Gamblers: Villains that enjoy gambling, live on gambling, or just frequently partake in gambling. *Gangsters: Criminal villains who lead a life in the "underworld", that is, raised in an environment filled with gangs, drug dealing and poverty. *Gaolers: Villains that guard prisoners or are in charge of facilities that hold prisoners. Also known as wardens or jailers. *Gay Bashers: Villains that express hatred of homosexuality. *Genocidal Villains: Villains that murder a large number of a certain race or species. *Geokinetic Villains: Villains that have control over the elements of Earth (ground, rock, sand, etc.) *Ghosts: Villains that do not possess a physical body anymore and take the form of a spirit after death. *Giant Monster: Villains who are monsters of exceptional size and strength. *Giant Robots: Villains who are robots of exceptional size & strenght. *Goblins: Ugly, malicious monsters, very similar to Trolls and Gremlins or villains that possess goblin-like qualities or dress as them. *God Killer: A villain who manages to kill a deity. *God Wannabe: A villain who attempts to become an omnipotent deity in some manner, or whose incredible power makes him/her/it consider him/her/itself as god and demands to be treated as such by his/her/its subjects, usually with worship. *Golddiggers: Villains who partake in romantic relationships, purely to gain there partners money. * Golems: Large, humanoid and possessed objects who are usually used as guardians. *Graverobbers: Villains that steal dead bodies from graves and often defile grave sites. *Greedy Villains: Villains that have uncontrollable greed and would do just about anything to get what they want. * Gremlins: Small mythical green monsters who cause trouble and mischief. *Guardians: Villains that stand guard over a certain area or treasure. *Gunmen: Villains that use guns as their main weapons. * Gyrokinetic Villains: Villains who can control gravity. H * Hammerer: A villain whose main weapon is a hammer. * Harbingers: Villains that serve as messengers or heralds, either for a greater villain or for a force of nature. * Harbringer for Rebirth: Villains who long to bring society or even the world down, so it can be rebuilt a new. * Hatemongers: Villains that spread hate and use it to further their goals. * Heavy Weapons Users: Villains that use heavy weapons, such as missile launchers, tanks, etc. * Henchmen: Villains who serve under a major villain, most often by choice. A henchman is more competent and higher ranked than a minion, being entrusted with important tasks or secrets. * Heretics: Villains who oppose the mainstream religious or political system and try to replace it with their own. * Hero's Lover: A villain that serves as the lover of a hero at some point in time. * Heroes turned to the Dark Side: Villains who primarily were protagonists, or at least fought for the side of good before being corrupted. * Homicidal Maniac: Villains who are mentally unstable killers. They are often very erratic and unpredictable without a clear motive for their killings. * Horror Villain: A villain who is scary or harrovian, such as: Monsters, ghosts, ghouls, vampires, zombies, demons, werewolves, cannibals, psychopaths and aliens. * Honorable Villain: A villain who proves to be a worthy opponent and follows a code of honor. * Hostile Species: Any group of creatures who are naturally hostile to humans/societies. * Humanoids: Villains that are not human but resemble humans in some way. Generally they are bipedal, have a head with two eyes a nose and a mouth, walk upright, etc. * Hungry Villain: A villain whose goal is to eat living beings, generally portrayed as overweight and very greedy. * Hypnotists: Villains who have an ability to hypnotize their rivals. * Hypocrites: Villains that impose a standard on others, and punish people for violating it, yet also do the very same things they claim to be against. I * Illusionists: Villains who can create realistic illusions that can be used to torture people. * Immortal: A villain who can't be killed, or at least will never die unless specific circumstances are met (which is usually extremely difficult). * Immortality Seeker: Villains who seek eternal life. * Imposters: Villains that look and act like a hero but perform villainous acts instead, often framing the hero for their crimes. * Imprisoned Villains: A villain that ends up imprisoned within a jail or prison of some kind. * In Love Villain: A villain that is motivated to win the love of another or at least force someone to marry him or her. * Incompetent Villain: A villain who often or always fails miserably and isn't really dangerous but can be annoying. * Incestous Villain: A villain who is involved in a sexual relationship with a member of their immediate family, a taboo subject which disgusts many. * Incriminators: A villain who frames the hero for their evilness, whether by murder, robbery, etc. * Inmates: Villains that are imprisoned, but have considerable influence within the prison or jail that they are held. * Insectoid Villains: A villain who is an insect of any shape and size, has insect-like abilities or resembles an insect. * Insecure Villains: A villain that is not truly evil, but is acting out in order to be noticed. J *Jerks: Villains who are rude, narcissistic, selfish, and bully people who they believe to be inferior. *Jingoist Villains: Villains that are patriotic to an extreme. These villains hold their country or movement to be the greatest and will adopt aggressive and sometimes downright criminal behavior in defence of these ideas. * Juvenile Delinquents: Villains under 18 years of age that commit crimes. Gallery Kingpin.png|The Kingpin is a typical gangster. Genocide3.jpg|Judge Doom is a Genocidal Villain KS.jpg|Kayako Saeki is an excellent example of a Ghost Godzilla841.jpg|Godzilla is a popular example of a giant monster. Devastator.jpg|Devastator is one of the classical examples of a giant robot Yukiteru Amano- Villain.jpg|Yukiteru Amano is a good example of a God Wannabe. MrKrabs.png|Mr. Krabs is a classic example of a greedy villain. The_Guardian_of_the_Cave_of_Bad_Dreams.jpg|Jano is a typical guardian. DarthVader.jpg|Darth Vader is the ultimate example of a Hero turned to the Dark Side. TALIA AL GHUL.png|Talia al Ghul is a Hero's Lover. Bellatrix.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange is a Homicidal Maniac. TheDon.jpg|Vito Corleone is an Honorable Villain The Cult of Skaro.jpg|The Daleks are a hostile species. Whale.gif|Drowned Wednesday is an example of Hungry villains. 300px-Aoeharoldattinger.jpg|Harold Attinger is a hypocrite & a jingoist villain Ra's Al Ghul img.jpg|Ra's al Ghul is an Immortal villain. Carla Radames.jpg|Carla Radames is an example of an impostor Charles & Mary Brady.jpg|Charles and Mary Brady are Incestous Villains Doof evil grin.png|Doofenshmirtz is a classic example of a Incompetent villain link=http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Gilda 267px-EricCartman.png|[[Eric Cartman is a Juvenile Delinquent. Category:Villains by Type